


Good Ideas

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Paige Tico Ships It, Wingman Paige Tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: If not for Paige Tico, Ben wouldn’t have gone on a blind date with Poe Dameron.





	Good Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who had a headache.

It’s ultimately Paige’s idea to have Ben go on a blind date. “You’re frankly,” Paige says, “Too buried in your textbooks and it’s freaking me out. I think you need to let your hair down for a change.”

”Me?” Ben says. “What’s wrong with studying?”

Paige sighs, but it’s good-natured. “Well, it wouldn’t kill you to have a good night out. Besides, there’s this guy I know, and I think you’d like him a lot.”

”Oh,” Ben says. “What’s he like?”

”Well,” Paige says, “He’s charming, funny, probably the most gorgeous guy you’ll ever see.”

”I’m intrigued,” Ben teases. “Tell me more.”

Paige smiles. “I was thinking of you two getting to know each other. Besides, it’ll be good for you. It’ll help, a lot.”

Ben sighs. “I’ll do it for you, Paige,” he says, smiling. 

Paige practically beams. “Yay! I’m so excited. I think you two will absolutely love each other.”

Ben can’t help but be nervous, of course. But that being said, it could be fun. A lot of fun, actually. 

***

They meet at Kanata’s Restaurant. After Maz shouts his name loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear, she sits him and Paige down, and Ben and Paige wait for this mysterious man to show up. Ben can’t help but be nervous, of course — what if this man flakes on them? Not far away from them, a group of teenagers is arguing about whether or not Thor and Captain Marvel will get together in the newest Avengers movie, and Paige checks her watch. “Damn,” she says. “He should be here by now — ”

It’s then that a man enters the restaurant. Paige stands up. “There he is!” she says. “About time...”

Ben takes a close look at the man, and notices that he’s absolutely beautiful, with his curly black hair and bright brown eyes. He’s short, though then again, everyone’s shorter than Ben Solo. He’s polite too, greeting Maz and chatting with her, before walking over towards where Paige and Ben are. 

“Hey,” the man says, “Sorry I’m late, Paige; traffic was murder.” Even his voice is pretty; it’s like a melody in and of itself. He turns towards Ben. “And sorry I kept you waiting. Like I said, traffic.”

”It’s okay.” Ben finds himself unable to take his eyes off this handsome — no, striking — man in front of him. “I’m Ben Solo.”

”Poe Dameron.” Poe sits with them. “Paige told me quite a bit about you, though I want to hear it from you.”

”Sure,” Ben says. “What do you want to know?”

And even as they talk — Paige slipping away to let them have some quality time — Ben can’t help but feel fluttery just talking with Poe. Not only is he gorgeous — to the point that Ben feels self-conscious around him — but he’s also charming and funny, to the point that Ben’s stomach feels like it’s doing flips around him. They talk, and Ben finds that in terms of ideas Paige has come up with...this is one of her best. 


End file.
